Tu ser
by KalipsoBad
Summary: Después de 6 años sin verlo y de haber continuado con su vida, Serena se reencuentra con Seiya, gracias a un amigo bromista.
1. Prologo

Las 10 de la noche y yo sigo esperando a Andrew. Después de varios años por fin tenia el trabajo que quería y por ello muy pocas veces regresaba a esta ciudad, claro que la amaba, pero amaba mas mi trabajo y viajar. Y por esa razón de estar muy poco en esta ciudad esperaba Andrew no demorara mucho.

Era increíble como nuestra amistad había cambiado, antes pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, ahora nos veíamos muy poco, pero eramos dueños de un bar. Mi amigo siempre quiso su propio bar, y cuando me empezó a ir bien lo apoye, ahora eramos socios a partes iguales del lugar, y aunque yo solo iba ocasionalmente, el era feliz trabajando ahí. Y ahora por eso dudaba que él llegara, era viernes, ese día el bar solía llenarse y yo quería ver a mi amigo con mas calma, por eso lo había citado en otro lugar.

Donde lo había citado, era un bar de "mala muerte" pero para nosotros era especial, estaba cerca de donde nos conocimos y antes solíamos pasar muchas de nuestras tardes ahí, los viernes de karaoke eran imperdibles. Si, teníamos muy buenos recuerdos en ese lugar. Pero Andrew no llegaba, por lo que decidí mandar un mensaje para meter presión, creo nunca debí hacerlo, su respuesta "Aún tardare, pero te mando una sorpresa en lo que me esperas", de haber sabido, no cual, si no quien era su sorpresa, lo hubiera esperado sin molestarlo.

Pero no, 15 minutos después entraba al lugar mi mayor tormento, el protagonista de mi relación mas toxica, al cual no había visto en 4 años, ni hablado con él en 6 años. ¡Si señores! atravesando la puerta con la absoluta satisfacción de estar en el lugar correcto (¡ja! eso creía él) se encontraba Seiya Kou.

Iba a matar a Drew cuando lo viera.


	2. Bibliotecas quemadas

Y si, atravesando la puerta estaba Seiya, con su sonrisa de casanova. Había que admitirlo, era como los vinos, los años le sentaban bien, tenia mas canas en su cabello, ahora su coleta se veía surcada por hilos de plata, había arrugas en sus ojos, pero en verdad se veía mejor que nunca, esa camisa azul combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, con su cabello, ¡con todo él!

Creo debí tener una cara de tonta de tanto verlo, porque cuando se sentó a mi lado me dijo "A mi también me gusta lo que veo" antes siquiera de saludarme apropiadamente. Como ame a ese hombre en su momento, ame su estúpida sonrisa, esa mirada que ponía al verme, su gran inteligencia, la manera de desenvolverse en el escenario, desde la primera vez que lo vi, algo me atrajo a él. La primera vez que hable con él mi corazón parecía a punto de un ataque y casi 8 años después de esa primera plática, me sentía igual.

Seiya solo se encontraba ahí, mirándome anhelante, y nadie hablaba, solo estaba esa mirada en su rostros y la tensión del momento. Aunque para los demás lo negara, algunas veces soñaba con un reencuentro, aunque no como este, no tan tenso, no con su mirada llena de sueños y anhelos, sueños para los dos, que muchas veces me rompieron el corazón al descubrir que todo era mentira. Y entonces, habló.

\- ¡Wow! Te ves increíble. Ya no eres mi niña, ahora si ya no lo eres, pero tranquila te ves muy bien, no te ves vieja como se que vas a decir -Empezó a divagar sobre el tema de la edad, algo que siempre me molestaba... algo que antes me molestaba - ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Realmente con esa pregunta no pude evitar reírme, ¿que fijación tenia este hombre con los abrazos?

\- Si, puedes abrazarme Kou - Le respondí después de un rato entre risas, mientras abría los brazos para recibir uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos.

Sus abrazos siempre tenían el poder de arreglar todo, eran mi hogar, mi sitio de calma. Aunque ahora yo traía tacones y quedaba mas alta, aun podía escuchar el latir de su corazón. Por ese instante quise olvidarme de todo lo malo que yo pase con él y todo lo que pase después de él, quise hacerlo, pero no pude y mejor rompí el abrazo antes que las lagrimas y los recuerdos me traicionaran.

\- Y cuéntame ¿porque te mando Drew? - Pregunte sentándome de nuevo, tenia ganas de saber que había motivado a mi amigo a acelerar su muerte.

\- Es que estoy iniciando un proyecto con él, ir a tocar algunos días en su bar - Mi amigo ya me había comentado de una banda nueva, pero nunca menciono a Seiya como integrante de esa banda, me las pagaría por su brillante idea. - Y hace unos días yo estaba con él cuando le llamaste y realmente hace mucho quería hablar contigo, verte, saber de ti. De un día para otro la tierra te había tragado, tu amiga de la universidad, Beryl, y esa pareja de la que eras amiga, Esmeralda y Rubeus, me decían que se habían distanciado, que ya no hablabas con ellos, Drew no me quería dar información de ti tampoco.

Y si, era cierto, Esmeralda y Rubeus fueron de las primeras personas que conocí cuando llegue a esa ciudad, y Beryl fue una compañera de la universidad, no una amiga de verdad. Pero así como ellos conocí muchas personas y en algún punto me di cuenta que no eran mis amigos, solo conocidos. Drew era de las pocas personas que era ya una constante en mi vida. Aunque en un principio tuve un flechazo por él, paso a ser mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mas que Diamante, mi amigo de la infancia, otra persona con quien parecía tener una relación rota ya.

\- Se que fue una tontería buscarte donde vivías antes, pero por algún lugar debía empezar, ya no tenias el mismo numero y creo en cuanto yo te desbloquee de las redes sociales tu me bloqueaste a mí - Y así siguió hablando de sus intentos por localizarme.

\- A veces no basta con pasar la pagina, lo mejor es quemar la biblioteca. No quería quedarme donde pudieras encontrarme, eso si algún día tenias el valor para dejar a Kakyuu o ella te dejaba a ti - Y señores exploto la bomba! Ahí estaba la razón de tantos dramas y dolor en mi relación con Seiya, él estaba casado cuando lo conocí, y aunque decía amarme y hacer mil planes a futuro conmigo, que incluía viajes, hijos, nada nunca se hizo realidad, porque así como me amaba a mi, si eso era cierto, amaba a su esposa y yo era una idiota que creyó cuando todo lo que dijo, todos los planes a futuro, todo.

\- Si sirve de algo, yo la deje. Es cierto, no por ti, fue por mi, esa relación ya no llevaba a nada, todo era violencia entre los dos. Quise darme un tiempo solo y luego buscarte, cuando yo estuviera bien en todos sentidos, cuando mi vida estuviera en calma. Hacer las cosas bien contigo, demostrarte que te amo, hacer realidad todo lo que planeamos, los viajes, visitar los lugares que hablamos en aquella primera conversación, ¿La recuerdas? - Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, que pregunta mas tonta, no todos los días platicas con el chico que te gusta, que es vocal de una banda, afuera del baño, no todos los días alguien te dice que esta leyendo el mismo libro que tu y hablan por horas (entre sus presentaciones en el escenario) algo como eso no se olvida fácilmente. Solo asentí y lo deje continuar- Quería buscarte, conocer a tu familia, se que no eres de matrimonio pero quería ser tu pareja, ser tu esposo. Amas tu independencia y dudo quieras vivir conmigo - Y al escuchar que ya hablaba de un futuro de nuevo, lo corte ahí.

\- Estoy casada Seiya, y tengo una hija de 2 años- Le dije lo mas seria que pude, mirándolo a los ojos y soltando nuestras manos que estaban entrelazadas - Me case hace casi 4 años con Zafiro, el hermanito de Ante, tenemos una niña de 2 años, Hotaru.- Vi como sus ojos se humedecían , en verdad ese hombre tenia una facilidad para llorar que cualquier actor de drama tendría envidia. - Zaf sabe que hay un idiota que lo envidia.

Eso era algo que Seiya me dijo la ultima vez que hablamos, mientras lloraba abrazado a mi en la estación del metro "Se que la estoy cagando al no luchar por ti, se que soy un idiota, y si algún día conoces a alguien que en verdad te lleve al cielo y dejes de sentir amor por mi, dile que hay un idiota que lo envidia"

\- Te vi - Le confesé y vi la duda en sus ojos- Te vi, hace 4 años, tuviste una presentación donde nos conocimos, yo estaba en los preparativos de la boda, pero fui, quería verte, si había oportunidad hablar, quería que me hicieras arrepentirme de casarme, quería que me dijeras algo. Pero me acobarde, y me fui antes del primer descanso, después que cantaste ESA canción.

Y entonces Drew me marco diciendo que estaba a unos minutos, y la noche termino para Seiya y para mi. Drew llego, estuvimos los 3 un rato mas, me pregunto por mi esposo y la pequeña pesadilla, apodo "cariñoso" para Hotaru. Yo también pegunte por su esposa y su hija, pero cada vez que yo hablaba de mi familia podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Seiya, hasta que él decidió acabar con su tortura y se retiro, dejándonos a Drew y a mi solos. Y yo, sentí el mismo vació que sentía desde hace 6 años, el cual no me di cuenta en que momento de la noche, con la compañía de Seiya, había desaparecido.


End file.
